Ragnarok Love
by winry
Summary: Les aventures de Winry et Amy, deux filles qui vivent à Payon. Amour, aventure et joie!


Ce fanfic est dédié à une de mes meilleures amies, Claudia! On a joué à Ragnarok ensemble. Elle était Amy et moi Winry. Et Fei est le mari que j'ai eu dans Ragnarok! Il y a pas beaucoup de violence et de suspense, mais en gros c'est comme un résumé de mon aventure Ragnarok plus quelques détails inventés! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Le soleil était si fort qu'il ne put empêcher Winry de dormir et qu'elle fut obligée d'ouvrir ses grands yeux verts et jaunes. Elle bâilla et s'étira longuement, pour ensuite s'asseoir dans son lit. Une autre journée commençait dans la ville de Payon et Winry en était bien contente. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait s'entraîner toute la journée avec sa meilleure amie Amy. Toutes deux étant novices, elles allaient passer la journée à tuer des monstres pour gagner de l'expérience. Ensuite, elles pourraient aquérir un métier de première classe. Quant à Winry, elle voulait à tout prix devenir archer. Amy, elle, désirait plus que tout être thief. Donc, les deux amies travaillaient très fort pour atteindre leur but. Winry se sortit du lit et enfila son habit de novice, qu'elle portait à tous les jours. Elle prépara un pic-nic et prit sa dague. Elle enfila ses oreilles de chat pour être plus belle et sortit, souriante.

-Bonjour Winry!

-Ah! Bonjour Kanth! Comment vas-tu?

Kanth vivait près de chez Winry. Elle avait les cheveux roux, noués en deux tresses. Elle était très gentille et surtout, très enjouée et énergique.

-Alors, c'est pour quand l'archer?

-Ah! Bientôt! Je me donne une semaine encore et je pourrai enfin utiliser l'arc!

-Bonne chance!

Kanth aussi désirait devenir archer.

Winry se balladait joyeusement à travers les gens qui habitaient Payon. Ses longs cheveux bruns pâles étaient noués dans son dos. Elle portait toujours cette coiffure et évidemment, son cerceau à oreilles de chat. Winry était née à Prontera. Cette ville, peuplée de marchands, était bruyante et très achalandée. Les rues étaient bondées de gens en quête de quelque chose à acheter et bien sûr, de marchands qui voulaient s'enrichir. Winry préférait de loin le calme de Payon et les gens sereins. De plus, le village des archers se trouvaient juste à côté. Donc, elle côtoyaient beaucoup de gens de ce métier. Aujourd'hui, comme à tous les jours, elle rejoignait Amy dans les escaliers devant le château de Payon. Quand Winry arriva, Amy était déjà assise, l'attendant patiemment. Parce que comme à l'habitude, Winry était en retard.

-Bonjour Amy!

-Bonjour Winry! Alors, on s'attaque à quoi aujourd'hui?

-Mmm, essayons les frogs. Je crois que nous serons assez fortes.

-D'accord!

Les deux amies descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent la ville. À cette heure, les habitants n'étaient pas tous réveillés, donc l'atmosphère était tranquil. Elles traversèrent le grand pont qui séparait Payon de la forêt, où elles iraient s'entraîner.

-Winry! Juste ici! Une frog!

-Je l'ai!

Tout l'avant-midi, les deux amies tuèrent des frogs et elles réussirent à aquérir chacune un niveau, ce qui était très avantageux. Quand le soleil fut à son plus haut point, elles décidèrent de s'installer sous un arbre pour diner. Elles s'étaient trop éloignées de Payon pour aller diner chez elles.

-Tu sais Winry, j'aimerais vraiment aller à Prontera un de ces jours.

Winry eut soudain l'air pensif.

-Je sais Amy. C'est là que je suis née. C'est très utile si tu te cherches des item à acheter. Mais il faut traverser le désert. C'est vraiment difficile. Nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider et nous montrer le chemin.

-Mais quand tu es venue à Payon, tu as traversé le désert non?

-Non. J'ai demandé à un employé Kafra de me téléporter.

-Oh! J'aimerais beaucoup me téléporter un de ces jours, dit Amy d'un air joyeux.

-Tu sais, ça coûte au moins 2000 zeny. Et pour l'instant, nous avons à peine de quoi vivre. Le tool dealer ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'argent pour ce que nous ramassons.

-Je sais bien...mais un jour nous serons riches!

-Oui! Je te le promets! Bon! Remettons-nous au travail!

Amy et Winry travaillèrent tout l'après-midi, sans se lasser. Finalement, le soleil se coucha et elles retournèrent à Payon, exténuées.

-Ouf, cette journée fut vraiment difficile, s'exclama Winry lorsqu'elles furent revenues dans la ville.

-Je suis bien d'accord! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger au restaurant de l'auberge près de chez toi. Nous l'avons bien mérité!

-C'est une bonne idée Amy! Allons-y!

Elles passèrent une excellente soirée à rire et à se rappeler des évènements de la journée. Ensuite, les deux filles, épuisées, allèrent chacune dans leurs maisons et se dirent au revoir.

Le lendemain matin, comme à l'habitude, Winry se leva joyeusement et prit son petit déjeuner. Elle décida de partir à l'avance pour être sûre de ne pas faire attendre Amy. Elle sortit de sa maison et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire très chaud, Winry le sentait. Et cela la fit sourir. Donc, elle partit d'un pas joyeux et rapide. Mais soudain, elle fonça dans quelque chose et elle en échappa son panier par terre. Tout le contenu se répendit. Winry marcha sur une pomme et tomba à la renverse. Elle releva les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait un garçon à l'air doux et serein. Il avait de magnifiques yeux noisette et des cheveux bruns foncé noués dans son dos. Il était apparement un acolyte parce qu'il portait la tenue jaune et brune. Winry rougit.

-Vous allez bien?

-Euh...oui! Désolée! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

-Ce n'est rien. Je vais vous aider à vous relever.

-Non merci!

Winry se dépêcha à se relever, honteuse.

-Je m'appelle Fei Wong. Et vous?

-Moi? Euh...Winry! Vous vivez ici?

-Non. Je vis à Geffen.

-Oh...c'est loin. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'ici on vendait un item très rare. Je venais vérifier.

-D'accord!

Winry se sentit soudain très gênée devant ce garçon. Elle regarda par terre.

-Euh..je crois que...

-Winry?

-Oui?

-Tu veux rejoindre mon party. Nous sommes quatre. Tu pourrais venir avec moi aujourd'hui et nous pourrions chasser ensemble.

-Euh...c'est qu'il y a mon amie Amy tu sais! Elle...elle doit s'entraîner avec moi...

-Alors amène-la!

-D'accord!

Winry le savait. Elle venait de tomber amoureuse de Fei. Mais il avait sûrement déjà une petite amie. Il était si gentil et si beau.

Amy attendait Winry dans les escaliers du château, comme à l'habitude. Elle eut l'air très étonnée quand elle s'aperçut que Winry était accompagnée d'un beau grand jeune homme acolyte.

-Bonjour Amy! Je te présente Fei. Je viens de le rencontrer.

-Woah! Bonjour moi c'est Amy.

-Bonjour. Bon, je vais nous téléporter à Geffen. C'est là que je dois rencontrer les autres.

Amy devint soudain tout blanche. Winry la regarda, étonnée. Puis elle comprit. Sa meilleure amie avait une peur bleue des Warp. Une fois elle avait accepté un Warp qui était supposé la mener à Prontera. Mais l'acolyte, pour se moquer du fait qu'elle était novice, l'avait cruellement envoyée à Glast Heim. Elle s'était donc retrouvée dans un château très sombre plein de monstres prêts à la dévorer. Par chance, elle avait été sauvée par une prêtresse qui passait par là et l'avait téléportée à Prontera.

Fei plaça ses mains devant lui et ferma les yeux. Une spirale blanche se forma sur le sol. Winry prit la main d'Amy et elles montèrent courageusement dans le warp. Fei les suivit. Tout devint sombre, puis les trois amis apparurent devant une grande tour. Winry ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Fei.

-Oh! Je ne suis jamais venue à Geffen. C'est vraiment beau.

Les rues étaient à peine peuplées. Tous les gens avaient l'air réunis autour de la tour. Winry se mit à marcher pour explorer les environs, Amy à ses côtés. Elles découvrirent une fontaine entourée de quelques bancs de parc. Le sol était fait de pierre. Tout était paisible dans cette ville et chaque habitant avait l'air heureux de s'y trouver. Et de plus, le soleil était à son plus haut point dans le ciel.

-Bon, dit tranquillement Fei. Nous devons y aller. Mes amis nous attendent dans la tour.

Amy s'arrêta net.

-Dans..la...tour?

-Oui. Tu as peur?

Amy avait entendu qu'à l'intérieur de la tour se trouvaient les pires ennemis. Elle avait également entendu dire que des dizaines de champignons mauves agressifs se jetaient sur toi en même temps.

-Je ne crois pas être prête.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai quatre autres amis : deux knight, un thief et un wizard. Tout ira bien ils te protègeront.

-Oh...d'accord!

Les quatre garçons dont Fei avait parlé attendaient dans la première pièce de la tour. Ils étaient assis contre le mur et parlaient. Winry remarqua que le knight était particulièrement beau avec ses cheveux blancs ébourrifés. Mais elle se dit que Fei était encore plus mignon. Elle le regarda. Il était vraiment beau avec son air sérieux. Fei se tourna vers Winry et la surprit en train de l'examiner. Elle détourna vite son regard et se sentit rougir. Le thief se leva et se dirrigea vers Fei. Il jeta un regard perplexe vers Winry et Amy.

-Des novices?

-Oui Shadow. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous les protègerons de notre mieux. Je voudrais que demain elles soient assez fortes pour obtenir leur premier emploi.

-QUOI?

Amy et Winry avaient dit ceci en chœur. Jamais elles ne seraient prêtes demain. Fei les regarda et sourit.

-Nous vous aiderons. Avec notre aide ce ne sera pas long.

-Oh! D'accord, répondit joyeusement Winry. Nous pouvons y arriver.

Les deux knight et le wizard s'approchèrent du groupe.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Rachet.

-Wow Fei. Qui sont ces deux canons qui sont avec toi?

Winry et Amy se retournèrent vers le knight aux cheveux blancs.

-Les filles, je vous présente Zenmjia. Ne faites pas attention, il est un peu gonflé.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Zen.

Il leur fit un sourire puis retourna auprès d'Ele.

-Bon. Tout le monde est prêt? Demanda Fei au groupe.

Tout le monde aquisça.

-Alors allons-y, déclara-t-il.

Selon Winry, il était le chef de la bande.

Winry se laissa lourdement tomber dans son lit. Elle était épuisée. Toute la journée elle avait chassé avec le groupe ces champignons dans la tour. Après une bonne journée de travail, Fei avait téléporté Winry et Amy à Payon. Demain, ils avaient rendez-vous avec les trois garçons. Elles étaient maintenant prêtes à quitter le statut de novice. Winry ne pouvait pas croire qu'enfin elle allait être une archer. Elle se mit à sourire à cette idée et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Winry arriva la dernière aux escaliers devant le château. Toute la bande avait l'air de bonne humeur. C'était toujours amusant d'assister des gens qui changeaient d'emploi.

-Tu es en retard, dit calmement Fei.

Winry se sentit rougir. Il avait ce don de la gêner.

-Je sais bien, mais j'ai préparé de la nourriture pour tout le monde pour ce midi.

-Génial! Dit joyeusement Rachet.

-Bon, dit Fei, nous devons savoir quel emploi vous voulez.

Amy se leva fièrement.

-Moi, je veux être thief!

-Et moi archer, affirma Winry.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Elles ne pouvaient pas croire que cela arrivait enfin.

-Wow, vous serez sûrement très sexy, déclara Zen.

-Zen, ferme-la, dit Shadow.

-Bon. J'ai un plan. Winry, tu viens avec moi et Ele. Nous devons nous rendre au Archer village. Ce n'est pas loin.

-Je sais! J'y suis déjà allée! Déclara fièrement Winry.

-Quant à toi Amy, tu dois aller à Morroc. Zen, Shadow et Rachet t'y accompagneront et te montreront quoi faire.

-D'accord!

Fei ouvrit les mains et créa une spirale blanche sur le sol. Zen et Rachet s'avançèrent et disparurent. Shadow s'avança mais constata qu'Amy n'avançait pas. Il se retourna vers elle.

-Tu viens?

-Euh...oui! J'ai juste un peu peur!

-Oh. Je vois.

Shadow prit la main d'Amy pour qu'elle ait moins peur. Winry regardait la scène en souriant. Elles étaient vraiment chanceuses de les avoir rencontrés.

-Bon, premièrement Winry, nous devons aller chercher des troncs d'arbre. C'est ce que ça prend pour devenir archer.

-D'accord Fei! Je te suis.

-Ele, peux-tu aller t'informer au archer village à propos du nombre de troncs dont nous avons besoin? Tu viendras nous rejoindre.

-Sans problème. À plus.

Ele partit en direction du village. Winry se mit à sourire. Elle se retrouvait seule avec Fei.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Winry et Fei tuaient des troncs quand Winry s'arrêta.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Rien! Je suis seulement très fatiguée.

-Oh. Il fallait le dire. Arrêtons-nous un instant.

Winry s'assit contre un mur. Fei vint près d'elle et s'accroupit à son tour. Une gêne s'installa soudain, comme si aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Winry se sentit de nouveau rougir.

-Tu sais Fei, tu es vraiment fort! Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans ton aide...

-Ce n'est rien. Je me doutais que tu aurais besoin d'aide.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi? Demanda curieusement Winry.

-Tu as l'air vraiment maladroite.

Winry tomba par en arrière, dans un bruit de fracas.

-Euh...ça va?

-Oui oui! Désolée!

Elle se rassit et reprit ses esprits. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

-Tu es très mignonne.

-Oh...merci!

-J'aimerais...

-Oui?

-Tu sais...

-Quoi?

Fei s'approcha légèrement de Winry. Mais au moment-même...

-Bon. Ça en prend vingt.

Une goutte de sueur coula lentement derrière la tête de Fei, qui s'était quelque peu éloigné de Winry.

-Merci Ele.

Ele ne se rendit même pas compte du regard meurtrier que Fei pointait sur lui.

-Bon Winry, tu te sens en forme?

-Oui, totalement!

Pendant ce temps à Morroc... 

Amy était rendue dans le désert, accompagnée de Zen, Rachet et Shadow. Il faisait vraiment chaud. Ils se rendaient vers un homme qui avait une ferme. Pour devenir thief, Amy devait aller dérober des champignons de la ferme du pauvre homme. De cette façon, elle pourrait prouver qu'elle possède une vraie âme de voleuse. Ils arrivèrent près de l'homme. Shadow se tourna vers Zen et Rachet.

-Allez lui parler pour faire diversion.

Zen eut l'air étonné.

-Que veux-tu que nous lui disions? Si c'était une fille, je saurais quoi dire mais...

Shadow soupira.

-Posez-lui des questions à propos de la pousse de champignon.

-Sans problème, dit joyeusement Rachet.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent.

Amy se tordait les mains. Elle avait l'air très nerveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit calmement Shadow, je t'aiderai.

-Merci!

Shadow et Amy se dirrigèrent vers une terre pleine de champignons. Amy sortit sa dague, prête à en trancher.

Winry avait enfin réussi à devenir archer. Elle était très fière d'elle. Avec Fei et Ele, elle avait apporté les troncs et on lui avait remis son habit d'archer ainsi que son arc. Elle était maintenant vêtue d'une petite robe bleue très sexy. Et elle portait son arc sur son épaule. Winry se tenait fièrement debout dans les marches quand elle vit arriver Amy, accompagnée de Zen, Shadow et Rachet. Elle était vêtue d'un petit top blanc, orné de boucles rouges et de pantalons trois quart beiges. À la main, elle tenait un couteau. Winry était très contente que sa meilleure amie et elle aient réussi à devenir ce qu'elles voulaient devenir. Winry se dit qu'elle allait faire encore plus d'efforts pour avoir son troisième emploi. Prochaine étape : dancer!


End file.
